Zamasu
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Dragon Ball Legends *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Devolution Fusions *Fused Zamasu - Potara Fusion of Zamasu and Goku Black *Gomas - EX-Fusion of Zamasu and Kid Goku Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset *Heavenly Arrow *God Splitter *Shockwave *Full Power Charge *--- *Instant Severance *Instant Rise *Super Soul: I really do love being immortal. Story Missions *Two Troublesome Deities (Level 79, HP: 20,369) **Heavenly Arrow **God Splitter **Shockwave **Darkness Mixer **Instant Severance **Instant Rise Parallel Quests *A Fateful Fight With a Deity! (1) (Level 75, HP: 19,956) **Heavenly Arrow **God Splitter **Shockwave **Full Power Charge **Instant Severance **Instant Rise *A Fateful Fight With a Deity! (2) (Level 83, HP: 45,691) **Heavenly Arrow **God Splitter **Shockwave **Full Power Charge **Instant Severance **Instant Rise *Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! (Level 75, HP: 19,956) **Heavenly Arrow **God Splitter **Shockwave **Full Power Charge **Instant Severance **Instant Rise *A Dance of Swords (Level 86, HP: 21,244) **Heavenly Arrow **God Splitter **Shockwave **Full Power Charge **Instant Severance **Instant Rise *The Final Battle Before the Final Battle?! (Level 88, HP: 21,538) **Heavenly Arrow **God Splitter **Shockwave **Maximum Charge **Instant Severance **Instant Rise *Fight of the Fusions! Vegito vs Gogeta (Level 88, HP: 18,500) **Heavenly Arrow **God Splitter **Shockwave **Full Power Charge **Instant Severance **Instant Rise *Ribrianne, Defender of Love and Justice (Level 94, HP: 24,000) **Heavenly Arrow **God Splitter **Shockwave **Full Power Charge **Instant Severence **Instant Rise *Timespace Tussle Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Super Attacks *Fierce God Slicer Levels Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga *Universe 10 Zamasu *Rematch With Goku Black *The Zero Mortals Plan *Final Judgment Eternal God, Distorter of Worlds *The Ultimate Power of a God Boss Rush *Dokkan Event Boss Rush 2 Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks *Fierce God Slicer *Supreme Divide Special Arts *Torrential Ki: Lower Defense *Unlock Ki: Form of Speed Main Abilities *Hidden Impulse *Traitorous God Unique Abilities *Burgeoning Rebellion *Immortal Body *Twisted Justice *Utopia's Beginning Cards *DBL08-14S *DBL16-05E Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *God Slicer Abilities *Composed Command *Defensive Stance *Distorted Justice *Feint *Icy Gaze *Lofty Ideals *Ready to Strike Back *Strong Under Adversity *Surprise Maneuver *Unwavering Will Cards *SH1-39 *SH1-CP8 *SH4-CP7 *PBS-10 *PDSS-03 *PJS-03 *PSES-03 *PSES5-07 *PUMS-18 *PUMS3-26 *HGD10-45 Levels Arcade Mode *Fused Zamasu Saga Chapter 4 Gallery Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - SH1 - Zamasu.png|Dragon Ball Heroes SH1 Trailer Dragon Ball Legends - Card 08-14S - Zamasu.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 08-14S Dragon Ball Legends - Zamasu - Card 16-05E.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 16-05E Dragon Ball Legends - Victory - Zamasu.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Victory Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Zamasu.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Zamasu.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Zamasu.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Zamasu 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Zamasu 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Zamasu 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Zamasu 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Zamasu 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Zamasu 3 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Deities Category:Main Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users